Loss of Innocence
by David's Wish
Summary: Bra faces a loss of innocence because of some name calling. Vegeta reveals his own hurt feelings.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. 

On a rainy January morning Bra walked home from school. She didn't ride the bus, or ride with Trunks, she walked home. Upon closer inspection, you could see tiny tears on her cheeks mixing with the rain. She had never felt more alone in her life. By the time she got home she was soaking wet to the core. 

I don't want to inside, Mom will wonder what has happened, she will ask questions. She can always tell when I have been crying. God its wet out here. Trunks would be home soon…I hate him. Where can I go?? Daddy's Gravity room. He is away sparing with Goku…I can hide there. 

Bra stepped into the gravity room as water dripped off of her. She walked around in a circle until she started a fresh bout of crying. She walked over to the control panel. 

Maybe the pain of Gravity can make me feel better; maybe it will drown out how I feel. 

She pushed the red switch on the control panel and watched the machine hum to life. She taped a 2 on the panel and instantly felt the gravity in the room double. 

It hurts…don't concentrate on what they did to you...don't think about it…it will only make you feel worse…concentrate on the gravity. Its not enough…more gravity. 

She pushed the button and felt the gravity raise a level. 

Why the hell did they do it to me???? 

The gravity rose to 4X normal 

I haven't done anything to them… 

5X 

I just started school...what did I do 

6X 

I wish I was back in my old school… 

7X 

Trunks just stood by and watched 

10X 

Am I ugly?..is what they say true?? 

20X 

She sat down on the floor of the gravity and cried. 

I wish I was back at my old school. Satan City's school for the gifted…everyone had liked me back there… I had to change schools…they said the program only ran into the December year of 6th grade. They said public school would be fun. Bullcrap..my friends, my teachers…everyone has left me… 

She reached over and adjusted the control on the panel… 50X 

God it hurts, but it feels good. Mama says it will shut off if it gets too high…what do I care. 

100X Bra did not notice the energy aura that had formed around her…it vaporized her tears before they left her face 

I was just sitting there during lunch... that girl asked me to sit down with her…and then they attacked…like frieza attacked Daddy's planet, without mercy. They didn't attack me with their fists…. They had said mean things…nasty things. I haven't done anything..why?? 

She pulled herself off the floor and spun the job dial on the control panel…it stopped at 324X normal gravity. 

They called me a rich bitch…they asked me if I thought they were better than them. They called mommy a bitch and daddy a freak…am I really ugly. Daddy always called me his little princess… he said I was pretty…he said I was as pretty as mommy… was he lying. Is daddy a freak?? They told me I would never have any friends… 

She felt the ki aura burn around her…she had no idea what it was and was too hurt to care. She sat on her knees and then reached up and gave the job dial another spin…1026X normal gravity. 

AHHHHHH, WHY????? 

Bulma walked by the gravity room on her way to the car and noticed it humming at high intensity. "What the heck?" She thought. "Vegeta isn't home yet, he can't be…" She stopped in mid-step. Her maternal mind suddenly flashed a horrid thought. OHMYGOD..Bra…baby. She rushed over to the gravity room and opened the control panel. The status panel indicated 1 occupant and the gravity was 1498X normal gravity. "No, no no no no noooo…my baby." She spun the dial on the gravity control panel and it began to fall to zero. 

Bra felt the gravity drop around her… "What the heck? Did I set it too high?" she wondered with more tears. She heard her mothers voice muffled through the walls of the gravity chamber. "Baby..Bra…please god…are you okay??" 

NOOOOOO..not mom…I can't explain it to her..she wouldn't understand…they never do. "Go away…I can't talk about," she screamed "But baby…you have to come out…you will hurt yourself…you have it set way too high," Bulma rambled almost incoherently. Bra spun the dial on the gravity room back up to 1500X and turned the outside control panel off. "Ohh, PLEASE, you have to tell what is wrong," Bulma pleaded as the punched in the emergency override code. Bra began to cry again as she spun the dial up to 5000X and yanked the control wires out of the machine. "GO AWAY…" "My god," Bulma thought, "5000…not even Vegeta trains at that level" Her scientific mind began to kick in. "She should be dead at that level." But in the back of her mind she knew the truth. A DNA sample taken from her daughter had shown some extraordinary genes. Bulma knew that she had immense power, maybe even higher than Vegeta's. She had also come to the fearful realization that her baby girl might not even be able to control it, that it could tear her apart. "Baby," she yelled through the wall of gravity room as she opened the door. Bulma was almost knocked backwards when she felt the power from Bra's aura hit her. "GOD NO, Mommy, stay away, you will hurt yourself," Bra begged her mother. When Bulma saw the red aura that surrounded her daughter she began to cry. "Vegeta..get Vegeta, he has to help her…he has to…help her" Her mind was moving too fast for it to keep up with itself. She didn't know if she had the ability to reach Vegeta but she knew she had to try. "Vegeta…VEGETA," she screamed with her mind. 

Vegeta and Goku were both at maximum levels and neither one had gained an upper hand. Vegeta was charging himself for a big bang attack while Goku was firing off Kamahamahas. Goku charged his energy into a humongous Kamahama and fired it right as Vegeta heard his wife's terror filled voice hit him like a brick wall. He lost all concentration and never saw Goku's ki ball flying toward him. When it struck him he flew backwards into an ice planet. "Hahhahahaha, Vegeta." Goku was in a laughing fit when he realized something had to be wrong. "He should have dodged that attack easy…it was only a decoy to get him to move into the real attack." Goku flew towards the huge ball of ice that held Vegeta. "Ohh God, I have to get him out of there…" Goku channeled the energy from a spirit bomb into a pencil thin beam and began to slice through the ice. 

Bra lay on the floor of the gravity room crying when she heard the voice of the computer "Good afternoon Prince Vegeta, would you like to start your training program?" It asked in a pleasantly synthesized voice. She felt as if she didn't have anything to lose "Yes, start it, what do I care," she sobbed. The room started to hum as it began to spit out balls of energy toward the little girl. They stung her more than she could imagine. She began to fling the balls of energy out of the way as they flew towards her. 

Am I fighting?? What is going on?? I don't know how to fight like daddy, he said I didn't need to know how…he said I was a Princess and I shouldn't have to fight. 

This thought started her crying again as she threw the balls of energy flying toward her into the walls or into other balls of energy. 

Goku had just finished burning most of the ice off of Vegeta. He broke the rest into pieces with kamahamahas. He flew over to Vegeta and shook him to get him up. "VEGETA…WAKE UP." Vegeta burst awake as his ki flared. "Ohh god, Kakkorot, Bulma…I have to go home," Vegeta muttered as he moved his finger to his forehead to use instantaneous movement. "Vegeta.. No, wait," "You can't use that way out here..its too far…you wouldn't end up in the right place, you don't have enough concentration…no one does," Goku stammered. Vegeta turned to face Goku. "I have to go, my family is in danger," he said with a firm tone. Both Goku and Vegeta hoped he could make it. Vegeta placed his finger to his head and teleported away. 

Vegeta appeared right in front of Bulma's shaking form as she lay crying on the couch. "Bulma, what is going on?" He said with so much urgency is sounded cruel. "Bra," she whimpered, "she locked herself in the gravity room. 5000 times norm… Vegeta zipped out of the room before Bulma even finished. He walked into the gravity room and instantly felt the pressure squeeze him. It was incredibly intense, almost overpowering. "How can she survive?" He wondered. He stopped thinking when he saw his daughter crying in the corner as the balls of energy smacked into her. "Ohh god baby, what is going on?" He asked with deep concern. She sobbed, "They made fun of me….called me ugly…they called you a freak." Vegeta's ki rose in a cold rage. "How dare they do that to my daughter?" he thought. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Baby, I understand how much it hurts. Believe it or not I understand. When I was a child I was hated because I was a prince. I had to go to public school for a while… they said things about me behind my back. Even my father… I turned my heart to stone to keep the hurt from killing me…all I felt was hatred. It has taken me years to allow my heart to feel again. Don't let them destroy you." In a rare display of affection Vegeta reached down to hug his fragile daughter. "I love you," he said as Bra cried on his shoulder. After several minutes her cries had slowed to occasional sobs. He picked his daughter up and looked her in her eyes. "We are here for you," he said as he smacked the energy balls away from his daughter. "I…we, will protect you," he said as the energy balls pounded into him. Bra stood up and hugged her father. She stood up with her father back to back as they fought off the blasts. Both gained strength from each other's presence. Vegeta began to sing to his daughter softly. "Let me be the one you call, if you jump I'll break your fall, lift you up and fly away with you into the night. If you need to fall apart, I can mend your broken heart, if you need to crash and burn you're not alone… 

  


The song Vegeta sings is called Crash and Burn by Savage Garden. 

This is a story I wrote about childhood, lose of innocence, and cruel name calling. I went through many of the same things. We have all gone through tough times, let us remember not to let it destroy us. Always remember, it is never justifiable to call someone a name, EVER. To quote from an Ash the Wanderer fic: 

Sticks and Stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me. 

BULLSHIT


End file.
